


Progeny

by justanexercise



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela Martinelli has been on Steve's mind ever since Peggy drops the name Angie. He didnt' expect to find so much red tape in finding her existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progeny

 

The first time Steve hears the name Angie is right from Peggy’s mouth. She mumbles it under her breath, smiling serenely as he knocks on the door.

“Who’s Angie?” he asks, bringing in flowers. Violets. Sentimental value she says.

Peggy’s smile drops to fond sadness and she changes the subject.

Steve doesn’t bring it up.

-

“Hey, you know who Angie is?” Steve asks Natasha.

Natasha smirks and nudges him with her bony elbow. “Angie, the girl at the front desk?”

“What? No!” His face flushes. “No. I meant… does SHIELD have any files on Angie?”

“I’m going to need more than that Rogers.”

Steve bites his lip. He’d look for the files himself, except he has no starting reference. Natasha would know that, at least point him in the right direction. “Something to do with Peggy.”

He doesn’t have time to dissect the weird look across her face before it turns blank.

“I’ll look into it,” she says, turning on her heels and leaving him in the cafeteria.

-

SHIELD personnel must still revere Peggy, of course they do, why else would Deputy Director Hill be coming out of Peggy’s room just as Steve rounds the corner. She politely nods in his direction before leaving.

“Busy day today huh?” Steve says, putting his bunch of flowers in the vase, violets and tulips this time.

“Hmm?” Peggy hums, adjusting her bed to recline higher.

“Visitors, just saw Agent Hill leave,” he points to the door.

“Oh, yes, Agent Hill.”

There’s that smile again, fond, slightly distant but all the more loving.

-

“Angela Martinelli,” Natasha says, dropping a slim file into his hands.

“That’s Angie?” Steve pulls out the files, seeing the first black and white photograph of Angela Martinelli. A starlet. B-level apparently in Hollywood, but with more success on Broadway. She’s charming, even in a photograph. The way her whole face lights up in the smile, whoever is behind that camera must be someone she loves dearly. “Who was she? She wasn’t SHIELD.”

Natasha shrugs her shoulders. “She was Carter’s neighbor back in an all-female hotel. Probably friends or something.”

Steve furrows his eyebrows at her flippant explanation. He thanks her and continues to pour through the files, reading between the lines but finding nothing of value. Angela Martinelli must be someone more than what these files are telling him, if Peggy’s expression has anything to say, she must’ve been someone important.

-

“Agent Hill,” Steve politely inclines his head as he enters her office.

“Captain Rogers,” she replies back. Putting down the tablet, she motions to the seat in front of her desk.

“Margaret Carter’s files, Fury gave them to me.”

“Yes, he thought you’d want to know about her.”

“It’s not complete.”

Hill’s face gives no indication of his sentence. She continues to stare.

Steve shifts uncomfortably in his chair. That long deadpan stare, familiar and still frightening. “I want the rest of her files.”

“Fury gave you all of it.”

“Angela Martinelli,” he says. “She wasn’t in it.”

Hill’s façade drops, her eyes hardening. The vein in her jaw ticks as she clenches her teeth. “Captain Rogers, SHIELD has given you all the files you need to know about former Director Margaret Carter.”

End of discussion.

Steve nods, his gaze defiant. He just manages not to slam Hill’s door on his way out.

-

“Stop digging,” Natasha says, jogging up to him as he slows down his pace to sprinting for a normal human being.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Angela Martinelli and Carter’s files. Stop digging.”

Steve slows to a stop; he crosses his arms over his chest. “SHIELD’s keeping something from me about Peggy.”

Natasha sighs. “It’s not SHIELD who’s keeping it from you.”

“Who?”

“The Carter family is.”

Steve narrows his eyes. “You know what it is.”

“It’s not my business to reveal it.”

“Then who’s is it?”

“You should ask Peggy.”

Steve huffs a patronizing laugh. “Yes, let’s ask Peggy who barely remembers where she is half the time. Maybe I should just find Angela Martinelli then.”

“Yea sure, you can find her six feet in the ground.”

-

Steve is an idiot.

He should’ve seen it all along.

The Carter cheekbones. The Carter jawline. The Martinelli eyes.

“You’re…what?” Steve stumbles, watching Hill tuck the blanket higher up Peggy’s body.

“Outside, now.” Hill tugs on his elbow, enough to off balance him. She shoves him into an empty room and glares.

The Carter glare. Still as effective as ever.

“She’s your grandmother?” Steve says, slackjawed.

“Wonderful observation Captain.”

Martinelli and Carter sass.

“Who else –“

“Knows?” Hill interrupts. “Enough to count on one hand.”

“Fury?”

“No, he doesn’t know.”

“Why the secrecy?”

Hill looks at him like he’s an idiot. “That I’m Carter’s direct line? Do you have any idea the outcry of favoritism would entail if anyone knew?”

“But Sharon’s her niece.”

“Yes, and look at how much more she has to prove herself that she’s not relying on family connections.”

Steve’s forehead creases, still unsure and full of questions. “But –“

“Biologically, I’m Angela Martinelli’s and Peggy Carters decendent. You guessed that already.”

“Yea, I did…how?”

Hill shrugs. “You’d have to ask Howard Stark.”

“He’s dead.”

“I’m aware of that.”

Steve nods in understanding. “So the only people left who know are dead or dying.” He pauses. “And Natasha.”

“Yes.”

“How come she knows?”

“She’s my girlfriend.” Hill looks to the ceiling, exhaling. “And she figured it out.”

Steve nods, mind still reeling from this new fact.

And that he has a thing for Carter women.

Sharon’s still single right?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: http://carly716.tumblr.com/post/114074223800/what-if-agent-hill-was-somehow-related-to-peggy


End file.
